Lovelorn Memories
by MysticTokioAngel
Summary: When New Wu appear at a strange time,Can Raimundo work up the courage to tell Kimiko how he really feels? Review Please! No Flames! Rating will change later.


_**Lovelorn Memories**_

_**By "ChrisSabinsSexyAngel" (Formerly known as "Carlitossweetnekochan".) **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Xaiolin Showdown, but I do own my ideas for the Shen Gong Wu in this story. No Flames please, or they will be burned by the Eye Of Dashi. **_

One Beautiful Autumn morning, the sun was shining over the Xaiolin Temple. Clay Bailey was finishing up his breakfast; Kimiko Tohomiko and Raimundo Pedrosa were training near the Koi pond, while Omi was busy chasing around a Bumblebee.

"Fist of Tebigong!" Called out Raimundo as he charged at her.

"Too Ton Tunic!" Yelled Kimiko. The tunic she wore became solid steel, which blocked his attack.

Omi was almost there to catch the bee, but he ran into a wall.

"Ow… I will catch you someday!" Omi said. Until Dojo came out, shivering and shaking from the new Wu that just revealed itself.

"Either I'm sensing a new Wu, or I'm having one bad case of the shivers!" Dojo Kanojo Cho said.(Yes, that is Dojo's full name.) And with that, Master Fung came out with the Ancient scroll of the Shen Gong Wu.

"So, What Wu is it this time?" Said Clay, coming out of the kitchen,

"Ah, It's the Lovelorn Heart." He stated, as a small animation of the heart was shown, being looked into and put away.

"_**This Wu has the power to look into a person's heart and show to them their true love. But when combined with it's Sister Wu, the Cupid's Pearl, it causes their true love to actually fall in love with them**." _Master Fung said.

"Oh…that sounds cool…" Raimundo said and peered over at Kimiko, who just went into her room…and came back out with her hair dyed Purple, a Pink Tie up halter top, and a pair of black pants with the kanji of Fire on the left leg.

He blushed and jumped on Dojo's back. Meanwhile, over at Jack Spicer's house, he was blasting out some Heavy Metal music while Wuya flew in using the Ruby of Ramses, As long as Chase Young did not find out about it.

"Jack, a new Wu has revealed itself! The Lovelorn heart has just gone active!" Wuya yelled over "More Human Than Human" by Rob Zombie.

"What?" Jack Said.

Wuya turned down the music and said "A New Wu just went active, you moron!"

"Oh…." He said and grabbed 3 of his Wu, the Monkey Staff, Silk Spitter, and the Mantis Flip Coin. "So, What's so special about this Wu?"

"It allows you to see your true love…Even if they don't like you." She explained…"And if combined with the Cupid's Pearl, It allows you to bring them over to the side of the person who is holding it. Like…if it were a Xaiolin Monk, He or she would become Heylin. " And with that, she smiled her wicked smile.

"Awesome! I'm out!" He said, and flew out. (That jetpack is so stupid.)

Meanwhile, as the Xaiolin monks flew off to Puerto Rico on the back of Dojo, they landed near the Virgin Islands.

"Ok, I swore I hid it over here…. Or was it here?" Dojo said.

" Let us Split up, we will cover more dirt that way." Said Omi.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Because we're near the rainforest…and there's dangerous things in there." Said Raimundo.

"How bad could it be?" Omi said, as a Squirrel jumped out. "Yaaaaaaaaah! Get this thing away from me!" He said, as he ran around like a goof. He kept running around until he ran into a Palm tree that shook it out from his robe. So they decided to just stay together.

They kept on searching until they reached a clearing. In the middle, was a lioness with the lovelorn heart under her paws.

"The Lovelorn Heart! We must get it before…" Raimundo said before Jack Spicer appeared.

"Great. The Xaiolin Losers are here to ruin my fun again. But I have a surprise for them! Lionbots, Attack!" Jack said.

A squadron of Lion-shaped robots flew down and landed in a ring around all four.

"Man, I haven't seen this many cats since the last time I visited my Aunt Katie back on the ranch!" Said Clay.

"Well, We can take on a bunch of robotic tin cans like these!" Kimiko said and jumped up in the air.

"Judolette Flip, Fire!" She said and produced flame rings from her arms. She then threw them at all the robots.

"Typhoon Boom, Wind!" Rai called out and clapped his hands together, which caused a blast of wind to come from his palms.

"Seismic Kick, Earth!" Clay said and jumped up and landed hard on the ground, causing a large crater to appear, destroying the bots in front of him.

"Tornado Strike, Water!" Omi called out. He created two large pillars of water to come crashing down on the remainder of the robots.

The noise woke up the lioness. She looked around and ran away, dropping the lovelorn heart. Jack, seeing what had happened, went right for it. Raimundo ran towards it. Both of them grabbed the Wu, and it started to glow.

"Jack! I challenge you to a Xaiolin Showdown!" He said.

"Fine. It's not like I have anything else to do." Jack said.

"I'll wager my Lasso Boa Boa against your Silk spitter."

"Done."

"But, I call for a Shen Yi Bu Dare. Also wagering my Kuzusu Atom against your Shadow Slicer. The challenge is to make it to the center of the Volcano Maze and grab the Lovelorn Heart within Three minutes." Raimundo said.

"Let's go, Xaiolin Showdown!" They both called out.

The entire jungle transformed into a volcano-like arena. But it was shaped like a maze. Raimundo stood there in his Wudai armor. Jack just Stood like a moron.

"Gong Yi Tampai!" They both cried out.

They both ran in the same direction, and separated at a crossroads. Jack went left, and Rai went right. Jack thought he was going the right way, until he ran into a wall.

Raimundo was heading for one until he called out "Kuzusu Atom!" The flower-like thing opened up and blasted the wall. He ran through it until he reached the ending. Both of them stood there, until Jack used the Silk Spitter. A glob of stringy Goop hit the floor, But when Raimundo jumped, he threw the Lasso Boa Boa at him and called out..

"Lasso Boa Boa!"

It coiled around jack and started to choke him. Raimundo jumped and grabbed the Heart. the maze dissapeared without a word.

"Alright,Raimundo!" Said Kimiko.

"This is most excellent!" Said Omi.

"Good job,Rai!" Said Clay.

Dojo flew them back and Rai said..."I'm just gonna take this to the vault..ok?"

"Sure...But don't lose it...like the time you lost the Denshi bunny and we found it in Clay's room...or the time you lost the Genie Moo and we found it in the Koi Pond..."Said Omi.

"Ok, ok! I get it! jeez..." He headed for the vault, but quickly walked into his room. he looked into the metallic center, seeing his own reflection. "Lovelorn heart!" He whispered...

And what he saw...Shocked him. he looked in it again, seeing his own face dissapear, and seeing the face of Kimiko Tohomiko. He looked at it, awestruck...until Omi popped up.

"HI,RAIMUNDO!!" he yelled...which caused Rai to toss it up in the air, only to land on Omi's round head.

"Ow! Ummm...Raimundo? I thought you said you were taking this to the vault?"

"I was...I just needed to clean it!" He said nervously. "Why don't you take it there for me?"

"Ok..." Omi said and walked off. He decided to look in it.

"Lovelorn Heart!"

He saw the same thing!

Omi quickly put it in the vault, and started to blush furiously. He looked like a Spicy cheese snack!

(Omi: (Glare) Me: Hehe...(sweatdrop) )

He walked out with his red face, and clay was heading the way he came from. He walked down the stone steps and opened the drawer that the heart was located in. And yet again, saw the same thing. He nearly dropped it. And so, he put it back in the drawer and went to eat dinner with the others.

After everyone went to bed, Kimiko woke up and snuck into the vault. She peered into the Lovelorn Heart and saw...None other than Jack Spicer. With wide eyes, she said "Jack Spicer is my true love?! Ewwww!" She put it back and went to sleep.

The next morning, after breakfast, Everyone was doing their chores. Omi was watering the garden with the Orb of Tornami. Raimundo was cleaning Dojo's Litter box, Clay was doing Dishes, and Kimiko was sweeping up around the temple.

"Hey Rai, Wanna help me clean?" Said Kimiko.

"Sure...Just let me finish up here..." He said, blushing. He laid up against the wall, sweating nervously. "_Why can't i tell her? Am i just that much of a idiot? I've got to tell her somehow...But how?! " _he sighed and thought..."_Oh well, I'll just tell her sooner or later...maybe i could send her an e-mail! No...That won't work...Or maybe i could leave her a love note? No...Come on,Raimundo...Think!" _

Kimiko walked in with another Broom and handed it to him. "Come on. These floors won't clean themselves!" He took the broom from her, and started sweeping. "Hey Kimiko..." He said.

"What is it?" She replied.

"Umm...There's something i've got to tell you..." he said.

"Yes?"

"I...I know we've been friends for a long time...and we're almost at the Shoku stage, But i've been keeping a secret from you. I...I love..." He said, with a red face..until Dojo came in and interrupted them. "Cupid's pearl has just revealed itself!!"

He opened the scroll, which shown a stone in the shape of the Heart of Jong, however...This had the Kanji for Love in the center.

Master fung came in and saw it, and said..."**_Ah. The Cupid's Pearl has just been revealed. This Wu by itself has the power to make anyone feel like they're in love. But when combined with the Lovelorn Heart..." _**He explained**..._"..Well, You'll know._**_"_

They all rode on Dojo's back straight to an island off the coast of Puerto Rico. As soon as they got off, they started looking for it. Raimundo, in his embarassment, Asked Kimiko to come with him.

"Why did you ask me to come with you?" she said.

"I wanted to tell you something that i didn't get to tell you back at the temple...We've been friends a long time. And i know that you may hit me for saying this...But ever since we've been upgraded to Wudai Warrior, I've grown different feelings about you." he said.

"Are you telling me..." She said with wide eyes.

"Yes. I love you, Kimiko Tohomiko..." He said with sparkling green eyes.

Her blue eyes welled up with tears as she smiled. "Raimundo...I don't know what to say..." She smiled...and leaned in a little. He leaned in a little bit too. Both of them blushed, and kissed. They broke away after a few minutes. "Let's get going." Said Raimundo.

They walked through the jungle, and spotted the Cupid's pearl. When they saw it, they quickly picked it up and ran back to the others.

They flew back and put the Wu away. After an hour, Jack and his army of Jackbots flew into the temple. He broke in and stole both the Lovelorn Heart and the Cupid's Pearl.

Kimiko and Raimundo were making out, until jack broke in and snapped them out. Omi and Clay spotted them and ran towards them.

"Jack Spicer! What are you doing here and why do you have the Cupid's Pearl and the Lovelorn Heart?" Said Omi.

"It's easy. Once i put this Pearl into the center of the heart, Kimiko will be mine!" said Jack.

"No way! Kimiko is Mine!" Said Raimundo.

"Huh!?" Queried both Clay and Omi.

"I'll tell you guys later." Said Rai.

"Wudai Orion Formation!" all four of them called out and turned into their Wudai forms.

"Jackbots, Attack!" Jack called out.

"Wudai Neptune, Water!"

"Wudai Star Wind!"

Both attacks collided and broke One half of the squadron.

"Wudai Mars, Fire!"

"Wudai Crater, Earth!"

The other two attacks collided with the other half.

But it was too late. Jack had just put the Cupid's Pearl into the center of the Lovelorn Heart.

Kimiko was shocked to see what had happened. Her Wudai form dissapeared and a black heart appeared on her forehead. It was a Dark Love mark. Her red robes became Black, Her sash turned Crimson, her Geisha-Girl look dissapeared as her hair was let down from it's usual style. In it's place, Her hair went into a Demonic-looking Ponytail. And finally, her sparkling blue eyes turned dark and lifeless.

She walked over to jack and said...

"Oh, Jack spicer...I love you...Let's go back to your house and plan." she said in a darker voice, unlike her own.

"Oh Yeah! Smell ya later, Xaiolin Losers! Me and my new girlfriend have some work to do." He said and flew off.

With his eyes welling up with tears, Raimundo dropped to his knees and started to cry. He just couldn't take the fact that his girlfriend went off with Jack Spicer. Dark clouds loomed overhead and started to rain. As it poured down, his tears fell just like the rain.

"Why...Why couldn't i stop him? Kimiko belongs to me...Why did his true love have to be her?! " He sobbed. Omi and clay tried to pull him back into the temple to dry off, but he just ran into his room and sobbed. He cried into his pillow until the next Day.

In which that time, Dojo sensed a new Wu!

"It's the Emotion Vase. This Wu allows you to make anyone Love-happy by releasing a pink mist into the air. It worked during the Hippie-season." Dojo said.

"Wow. This wu must be weird if Hippos used it!" Said Omi.

"Hippies." Said Clay.

"That too."

Raimundo was still crying. His eyes were so red, it looked like he had seasonal allergies.

"Raimundo? Let's go! " Hollered Clay.

"Leave me alone."

"Come on. If we get into a Showdown, You can get Kimiko back! And if you say No again...I'll have to tie you up and hang you on Dojo's tail as we're flyin'. "

He cheered up a little. "Alright. Let's go."

They flew off, and landed on a plateau near Rome, Italy. They looked around too much, that even Dojo became Dizzy.

"You know...If we had the Falcon's Eye, we could just look around on Dojo's back and spot it from an Arial View." Said Clay.

"Yet, We don't. We didn't bring it." Said Raimundo. His eyes cleared up a bit.

"We may not have that..But we do have this! Serpent's Tail!" Omi said and pulled it out from his robes. He held onto it and flew all around the town. He then spotted the vase as he flew through a Flower shop. Then he stopped back with his friends.

"It's in a Flower shop near the city square!"

"Let's go!" All of them ran towards it, and spotted that there were Mimebots near the entrance. Clay put the Moby Morpher on, But Omi and Rai held on as he said "Moby Morpher!" They were instantly transformed into Mimebots. As they walked in, they spotted Jack with the vase, as Kimiko tied up the store clerk.

"Moby Morpher!"

Jack turned around and said " As usual, you guys have failed!" And he performed his trademark laugh.

"Not so fast...This time I have a score to settle with you. " Raimundo said and pulled out the Kusuzu Atom. "Kusuzu Atom!" he called out as jack ducked. It only hit the jetpack.

"Not my Heli-pack! My Granny gave it to me!" He growled. "Mimebots, Attack!" All the mimes ran toward them, only to be vaporized by the Kusuzu atom. Raimundo was ticked-off. He sweep-kicked jack, as he dropped the Vase. Both of them touched the Vase as it started to glow.

"Jack! I challenge you to a Xaiolin Showdown! My Ants in the Pants for your Lovelorn Heart! But Let's make this interesting. A Shen Yi Bu dare, that is. My Golden Finger and Glove of Jisaku for Your Cupid's Pearl and Denshi Bunny!"

"You're on. And When I win, I'm gonna take my new girlfriend out for a night on the town...and then plan for World Domination!" Said Jack.

"I don't think so .The challenge is a Race from here to the Arc De Triomphe and back to the fountain. And we race using scooters only."

"Whatever."

"Let's Go, Xaiolin Showdown!"

The entire place transformed into a long stretch of road, complete with trees and everything. Both of them had a scooter corresponding to their colors. Rai's was white, and Jack's was Red and black.

"Gong Yi Tampai!" they called out and got on their scooters. They kept trying to bump each other off the road.

"Denshi Bunny!" Jack called out as he and his scooter became living electricity.

"Golden Finger!" Rai called out and stopped time. He zoomed past jack in a heartbeat.

Time resumed, and jack was confused. (When is he ever not confused?) He thought he was in the lead, until he saw Rai zoom past him in the opposite direction. Jack caught up and was in the lead.

"Huh?! Stupid Spicer...Ants in the Pants!" he called out and released the ants. They crawled all over jack and caused him to Crash. Raimundo crossed the finish line and claimed his Prize, The Emotion Vase.

He handed all of the wu to Omi, except the Lovelorn Heart/Cupid's Pearl combination. He walked to jack and picked him up by his collar.

"Don't you dare harm Kimiko again...Or else." Rai pulled out the Thorn of Thunderbolt and pointed it at jack's chest. "If this hits you at a very close range...You'll die." He said and dropped him.

Kimiko was running away, until Rai called out "Lovelorn Heart!, Cupid's Pearl!" and pulled them apart. Kimiko regained her true self, Street clothes and all.

"Raimundo? Oh, Thank god you're alright...I'm sorry..." She said and cried into his shirt.

"It's ok. We'll make sure that these wu never are used again." He said and kissed her on the head. They flew back and went to the vault. When they reached the very bottom, they opened a drawer and with the Eye of Dashi, sealed it for good. That way, the wu could never be used again.

As soon as they went back to their rooms, Kimiko sat on Raimundo's bed and pulled out her PDA. She texed to her friend Keiko in Tokyo.

_Hey Keiko! It's me, Kimiko._

_You will never believe this. You know that Brazilian kid, Raimundo? He just confessed his love for me! When I found out, he kissed me! I have never been so happy! But I've got to keep this a secret from the others. I know they've looked in the new Wu I told you about, the lovelorn heart. If they catch wind of this, they'll be jealous. Gotta go, Rai is coming._

_Kimiko. _

Rai walked in with a smile on his face and sat down with her. 

"I know we've had our troubles, and you know…you and me make a good couple. So, I got you these." He said and pulled out a heart-shaped box. Inside was some candy, and two golden bracelets.

He slipped one on and put the other one on her wrist.

"I hope you like it." He said and blushed.

"I love it! You are so sweet." She said and blushed. "And they're even engraved!: She said and looked on them, their names etched into the gold.

They looked into eachother's eyes and smiled. They leaned in and kissed. As their lips locked, she laid back on his mat and wrapped her arms around him. Kimiko-bot was videotaping every minute. So was Raimundo-bot! She let her hair down and smiled. Rai took off his shirt and threw it across the room, only to hit Omi in the head.

As their moans of passion echoed through the bedrooms, Raimundo traced his lips down her neck to her collarbone, biting lightly as he went down. Omi peeked around and saw what was going on. He ran to tell Clay, who was taking a nap under a shady tree.

"Clay! Come quick!!"

"Huh?" Snored Clay.

"Come on! I've got to show you something!"

What is it that Omi is so excited about?

Find out in Ch.2: Moonlight Rose!

Miss Neko


End file.
